


Obsessively

by cupidelixir



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Love Confessions, Mutual Pining, mutual obliviousness, rated for language, seriously, we really need more tanaka fics on this site
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:35:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26559823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupidelixir/pseuds/cupidelixir
Summary: It all started at a party you were sure you wouldn't enjoy. Who knew that it would lead to new experiences, new friends, and even new love. (It just takes a little convincing first.)
Relationships: Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka (if you squint), Tanaka Ryuunosuke/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey readers! This is the first part of a three-chapter 'oneshot' i'm writing. It's almost done but I felt impatient and decided to post the first part as a separate chapter. As always, if you enjoyed reading feel free to leave a comment, I love reading them so much. That being said, happy reading!

It wouldn’t be fit to call Kiyoko a quiet girl. Although she never spoke much when it comes to certain things, to her friends, she could spend hours talking about her passions and ambitions.And it had probably been about the fifth time this week that she'd done so.

Karasuno would be going against another rival school this weekend. Aobajohsai high-school to be exact. How could you forget, she wouldn’t seem to shut her mouth about it. You weren’t complaining though. It was a pleasure to hear her monologue about all the effort that went into practicing for their next game. 

You knew she was the team manager for Karasuno's club volleyball team. Although she wouldn't talk much about it unless there was something going on, you could tell she was passionate. Every minute that wasn't spent studying she would spend on the volleyball team. There were a couple third years that you knew from other classes that were on the team. You never really talked to them much but if someone asked you who they were you could probably point them out. The rest of the team consisted of a few second years that you had seen roam the halls a few times, and the infamous _first years,_ which only seem to become more obnoxious as the years fly by. 

That being said, you knew nothing about volleyball, or the team for that matter. It was only about being a good, supportive friend to Kiyoko. She had always done the same for you. It was only fair. 

That's why, when she asked you if you would attend the next game and come to the small after-party she would throw, you couldn't possibly say no. Not to her. Besides, it would only be an hour or two, and she promised there would be 'cute boys' as if you hadn't seen the majority of the team already throughout the school during the year. _It would be fun,_ you thought to yourself; and maybe, if you were to go and meet everyone this time, it would be easier to go support the team another time. 

That's the story about how you ended up here, at some random first year's house, with loud music blaring from the speakers, twenty different cups from different members placed in varied spots throughout the kitchen, and a pack of teenage boys raging non-stop in the living room. It was a typical high-school house party. It wouldn't be surprising if in just an hour they were all playing spin-the-bottle in a circle on the floor. 

You tried to trail behind Kiyoko and her friend Yachi, a first year that was planning to take on being team manager after Kiyoko graduated. After staring too long at a picture hanging on the wall, you seemed to have lost them. Everywhere you looked you were only met with stares from strange boys and empty hallways. You decided it would just be best to wait in the kitchen and get a drink. If all else fails, at least they'll find you there when they're done. 

The air was thick. The smell of must and punch filled the air. The boys were dancing to the loud music echoing through the room. There were even some people from a completely different school than any of the teams who played today. And the people who were supposed to keep you company the whole night were nowhere in sight.

Although it was subtle, you had noticed a pair of eyes pointed at you the whole night. it was expected of course, new people always get stared at from the others. It's just natural order. But this felt different. You didn't necessarily want to make eye contact (That would be weird) so you just held your drink, leaned against the counter-top, and held your head down towards the ground. This boy was one of the second years you had seen roam through the halls before. He was a pretty good player (and not bad looking either) but he looked a couple times as if he wanted to approach you, though he hesitated every time. 

You lifted your head from the ground and sighed, looking around for wherever Kiyoko had gone. She was _still_ nowhere in sight. You turned back around to refill your cup to get another drink, and by the time you looked back, you saw him standing right next to you. His left hand on the counter, leaning his body weight onto it, and his right hand holding his drink as he took a short sip of it. 

"Hey..." he said coolly, in a somewhat flirtatious manner. 

"Uhm, hi...?" You stepped back, wide-eyed at his initial contact. 

"I see you came here with Kiyoko, what's your name?" He asked, adjusting his posture from the counter. He held his arm behind his head, waiting for you to respond. 

"Yeah-" You laughed awkwardly, "We're in the same class, my name is y/n." you looked him up and down subtly, he was pretty tall, definitely not as tall as the other players on the team, but still tall enough to be successful on the volleyball team, which is what mattered in the first place. "So, you play volleyball?" 

_Idiot, of course he plays volleyball, where are you trying to take this?_

" Yeah I do, Did you see me out there on the court? I was the number 5." He smiled, happy you were taking interest even if your replies were somewhat awkward. His eyes wandered around the room nervously, taking in the environment behind you as to stop him from staring at you uncomfortably. You could tell he was nervous, the slight shake in his voice and fiddly demeanor were cogent. But you admired his confidence for trying. 

  
  


You thought back to the game earlier that night. Indeed, you remembered jersey number 5. He had hit a couple spikes during the game and scored a number of points for the team. But to compare, the boy you saw in front of you and the one you saw then seemed to be two different people. He was in his element on the court. He was confident.

"I did!" You say enthusiastically, smiling after taking another short sip from your drink."I thought you played very well, can't wait to see more in the future." You giggled softly to yourself. He seemed to be pretty nice too. Perhaps you would come back and see more of the games, at least it gave you something to do and it wasn't exactly the most boring thing in the world. It would be fun. 

"You should totally come and see our next game!" He grinned, putting both his hands on his hips. You couldn't tell if he was interested in you or if he just liked the attention. Either way, you couldn't deny that it was kind of cute. Maybe coming to the party hadn't been such a bad idea after all.

As if on cue, Kiyoko and Yachi found their way to you after turning the corner of the hallway. It still remained a mystery as to why they went missing, but you weren't about to ask. They were here now. Seeing this, the boy waved his hand farewell and made his way back over to his friend, who promptly, was calling him over from the other side of the room. It had been a pleasant interaction. But although you knew his position on the team and now the number on his jersey, you realized you never quite caught his name. 

"I see you've been found by Tanaka." Kiyoko smirked, a sinister grin that seemed to spread up to her eyes. As if she knew something you didn't. It was all lighthearted though, _you hoped._ The name had sounded familiar, but you couldn't quite place where you heard it. 

_So that's his name._

"I guess I have huh?" You laughed, unable to currently think of a coherent retort to her claim better than that one. 

Kiyoko eyed Yachi and then looked back at you. “Yachi’s getting kind of tired, are you ready to go home?” 

You nodded your head and started out the door. It had been a long night, sure. But something was telling you that it wouldn’t be your last.

//

Every time Kiyoko asked you to come see the team play against a different school, you always made sure to say yes. After about two games, the rules of the game began to be more clear to you. It was actually pretty interesting. The team was really good. You felt a sense of pride watching them play, even if they didn't end up winning in the end. It was nice to be able to support a friend in one of her passions, but that's all it was. Just being there to support a good friend. Your eyes weren't wandering to the jersey with a simple number 5 displayed at the back, and they **definitely** weren't looking at the small beads of sweat running down his forehead from the exhaustion. _Ew gross._ Or the focused expression as he gazed on to the other side of the net, following the wandering ball with his eyes. But most of all, you absolutely were not thinking about your interaction with him at the party, the way he smiled, or the way he had hesitated to come and talk to you before his surge of confidence. It was only about supporting Kiyoko. 

But after every game, that boy with the number 5 jersey, would come and find you and ask you if you enjoyed yourself. And every time he did, you felt yourself count every heartbeat, in stupor at the way you felt it expand throughout your entire body, flushing your face beet red along with the sensation. He always asked with that same sweet smile, the same charismatic attitude. You wondered why, not knowing his eyes were secretly glued to you the entire time. Not knowing that he watched you grin every time Karasuno scored a point, without knowing that he noticed you following the ball in the air as it bounced from person to person. 

At first it was because you were pretty. That's all it was. Just a hormonal teenage boy enamored by the beauty of anyone that would look his way. He just wasn't used to the attention. Until he definitely didn't notice the way you blushed every time he called you pretty, the way you tapped your hand repeatedly against your leg when you were nervous. How when he would flirt with you, _as a joke of course,_ you wouldn't reject him, you wouldn't hesitate to accept his advances, and even mirror it back if you were feeling generous. And he **absolutely** didn't notice the way his heart would skip a beat when you did. 

It had only been about 2 months. There was no way he could have a crush already. Of course he thought you were cute. That was no surprise. But he thought a lot of people were cute. And he couldn't possibly move on from Kiyoko already. He knew deep down inside that she would never accept his advances. But it was moments like these where he pondered, was his love really that shallow? How could 2 months of talking to a girl he just met change his entire perspective on something he thought would last forever. 

Was it the teenage naïevety? Was the target of his affection a scapegoat to detract from his feeling of inadequacy as he watched his peers garner the kind of attention he wanted? It would be hard to tell. But one thing remained to be true. He knew you were special. As could be said respectively in a cliché soap opera, he felt entangled, but at least he felt something. 

His mind jumped back to that one party just months ago, where he had his first _real_ interaction with you. 

//

Nishinoya called Tanaka hastily to the back of the room, Waving his hands to catch his attention. 

"Hey Tanaka, Bro... Who's the chick?" He jumped, patting his hand roughly on Tanaka's shoulder. A teasing grin adorned on his face, ready to give him corny advice on girls as if he’d have any experience himself. 

“She’s one of Kiyoko’s friends.” He replied, still slightly flustered from the interaction, but excited from how surprisingly well it had gone. He was expecting you to just walk away, or at worst, call him a perv and throw your drink in his face. Though, even that would have been worth it to him. “Have you seen her around?” He asked. 

“Come to think of it-“ he said, hand scratching his head as he attempted to recall if he had. “I’ve seen her walk the halls, and she usually sits a couple tables down from me at lunch.” 

Now that he remembered, he had in fact seen you walk the halls a couple of times. Though, he had never seen you with Kiyoko before. He out of all people would know if you sat with her at lunch, and he sure as hell would have seen you before if you had ever come to watch them practice like Yachi had. It was a small plot hole in his running narrative he had going about Kiyoko’s life. He made a mental note to himself, the next time he saw you, he would make sure to ask you about it. 

“So how did it go?” Noya asked. Tilting his head to the side like a confused puppy. “Do you think she liked you?” He leaned in and stared at Tanaka, wide eyed about the fact that he could ever flirt seriously with a girl that wasn’t Kiyoko. 

“I know that look, dude.” Tanaka replied accusingly. “I wasn’t flirting with her.” _Yes, he was._ Nishinoya flew both of his hands above his head in a surrendering position. “All I wanted to do was say hello.” He shot. _Though he wouldn’t be against doing more._

“Damn, dude.” Nishinoya squinted in subtle denial. “You don’t have to get all defensive on me. I was just surprised you would move on from Kiyoko that fast, that’s all!” 

“I haven’t moved on from anybody!.” Tanaka spoke sharply. All he did was talk to her, that's all. It’s not like he would go over there and sweep her off her feet, move to France, and share a small cottage with a garden out the back. What was so wrong with flirting a little bit? It’s not like it was serious. 

“Well you should!” Noya declared. “It’s not like we even have a chance with Kiyoko anyways.” 

It was that comment that seemed to strike a nerve in him. Like turning on a machine and watching all the parts start moving. Sure, he was pretty dedicated to her. Enough to pester her day by day despite showing no progress towards actually receiving the special attention he wanted. But when would enough be enough. Could he finally be tired of it? It was never something he could come to terms with enough to think about it. 

It wasn’t his intention to do so, but it felt like a switch had been flipped inside of his heart. It would be a while before he could even think about forgetting about something more with Kiyoko, but it wouldn’t hurt just to talk to a girl, especially with the added comforts of not expecting anything from her. Just being him. And that would be enough. 

“But it’s not like I have to completely give up on her.” Tanaka added. “I mean, I’ve been trying so long, what good would it be to stop now.”

“But it’s not every day a hot girl just comes up and talks to you my dude.” He cocked his head, taunting Tanaka with his eyes. 

“But she didn’t even come up to me!”

“My point...exactly.”

Ok. Now he was irritated. Just what was his issue? He didn’t have to rub it in. It wasn’t even that deep. Was he seriously not even allowed to talk to girls without having some ulterior motive. He wasn’t even that attracted to her. _Yes, he was._ But it’s not like he even had to be. There was just something about her. Maybe it was her demeanor, perhaps it was just the air. But all he had wanted to do was talk to you. That’s it, strictly platonic.

That’s what he thought until he noticed that every night, right before he would drift away into a d  
different reality, his thoughts would drift to you. He would imagine what it would be like to study with you. The warmth of you sitting right next to him as you two shared a book, listening to your soft breath as you read the text in front of you. And the encouraging smile on your face when he finally got a question right. He imagined the words of praise you would speak, bringing a rush of heat to his face. It didn’t mean anything. 

All of the scenarios he would imagine at night didn’t mean anything. It was easier to pretend they didn’t exist when he was face-to-face with you after a practice, or a game. Everything would feel too hot, and he would rather not be too sweaty when he comes into contact with you. 

  
It was like you were slowly unraveling a ball of tangled threads. Slowly but surely unknotting every doubt he had when you would speak. He was addicted to the rush of talking to you. _Though he would convince himself it was because of the game._ It was as if he could personally feel the heat radiate off of your face when you blushed. It was a look he loved seeing. And even more so knowing that he made you do so.


	2. 2

It was confusing, frustrating even. You had no idea what was going on. Just a couple of months ago, you never left your room. Leaving to do anything other than going to school would have been laughable to you of the past. But here you were, almost as crazy invested about your school's volleyball team as Kiyoko was. Now _that_ was laughable. 

The reason was seemingly unknown. At first, it was just the prospect of being supportive, fair compensation to someone who had always done the same for you. It wasn’t an easy conclusion to arrive at, but there was more to it than just that. There was a different motivator. 

_It was that boy._

But he isn’t just any boy. He’s a friend too. Why would it be so hard to admit that? You were proud of him. Watching him improve his technique after every game. Seeing all of his intensely hard work pay off. You wouldn’t feel that way towards just anyone. There had to be some kind of reason why they would just appear. 

It felt stupid. It’s not as if you didn’t know how to make friends. It was just a new feeling. To have so many friends at one time. You only had Kiyoko to thank for that, but it was comforting knowing that there was a whole group of people that noticed you, acknowledged your existence beyond a simple girl walking the halls to get to her next class. 

But perhaps that was the confusing part. You watched them practice alongside Kiyoko every opportunity that you got. But what you felt for Tanaka, it was different. It didn’t feel as platonic as the rest of the group. You two had never even really had a _proper_ introduction. Hell, you learned his name from someone else entirely. But you guys just seemed to click. All of your conversations would flow easily, you were always learning something new about him and vice versa. 

Eventually you started making attempts to talk to him outside of practice. He would stop you in the hallways during the short passing period, and even walk you to class. Your day felt empty whenever he wouldn’t approach you at all during the day. His genuine compliments helped you get through your day. They would make you count every beat of your heart, but you were desperate for more. 

And it was those damn thoughts that made things frustrating. It became a small obsession. Every last period of the day, you would find your eyes wandering to the clock in the front corner of the classroom, longing for the sharp ring of the bell to dismiss you so that you could make your way with Kiyoko to practice. _So that you could see him._ So that you could watch him improve. Watch as he celebrates every small victory with a large grin on his face and the removal of his shirt. _What?_

You wanted to listen to his deep voice as he talked to you after he was done. Hearken to his sweet laugh as he said you looked nice. And most of all, you wanted him to feel the same way. Hoped he felt even a smither of your infatuation for his every move. 

_Fuck, you sounded insane._

If he could read your mind. You would be a goner. But the thoughts didn’t mean anything. They were intrusive. All of the scenarios your mind would come up with were just instinctual. At least that’s what you told yourself. 

It’s completely normal to daydream about hanging out with people you cared about. It’s normal to imagine them holding your hand as they walk you home. And it’s even more normal to think about that same hand grazing your cheek softly, as they stare longingly into your eyes, slowly leaning in for a kiss after confessing their undying love. _Love?_

But those kinds of situations were all hypothetical. And although there was absolutely no math involved--statistically impossible. There was no way he could want you like that. Even if the thought elicited a vicarious thrill that you couldn’t get anywhere else. It would never happen. Besides, he liked Kiyoko anyway. 

You remembered when she would ramble on and on about how often he would make advances. How after every morning after a day where they practiced, she would repeat everything he would say to her. Of course, you also knew she wasn’t interested in him in the slightest. She would surely let him down easy every time. 

But even if it was one sided, affection is still affection. It made your head hurt. Just thinking about it twisted your stomach into knots. _You_ wanted to be the object of his affection. The one he tried to make happy every day. You wanted him to look at you like you were a constellation in the night sky. 

The conclusion was not easy on the heart to come to. In fact, you could argue that perhaps you were just being delusional. But even if the changes were slim, even if stuff like that was only realistic in your dreams, you wanted him to want you back. _You wanted to be his._

Every time you had a chance to talk to him, you were plagued with the looming thought of confessing. Every door that opened up a possibility to say something was never the right one. It was scary, and you were tired, but it wasn’t right. Especially when you never had a chance in the first place. 

It was just easier to give up and ignore your feelings than humor them any longer. Of course, even if he talked to you as a friend would, at least you would have that. And maybe that was enough. 

//

_Tanaka knew he sounded insane, but he was infatuated with you._

Your presence lit up every room you entered. Your smile was like the sun on a hot summer day, being that it was hard to ignore, not incredibly annoying. Every word you spoke felt as if it was being sung by angels on high, your laugh was infectious, all of his worries seemed to disappear when you were around. 

He felt you slowly untangling all of his threads, wanting to reveal more and more of himself in the process. The only problem was, he didn’t have any idea on how to do that. 

He longed to have all of his wildest dreams come true every time he looked at you. He wanted them to become reality. 

And fuck, call it teenage naïevity, but he wanted to feel like that for forever.

As he continued to dwell on it as months passed, he slowly came to terms with the fact that he only experienced a sliver of those feelings with Kiyoko. That although they were real, she would not be his first choice. 

He grew jealous of all of his peers, getting girlfriends like they were ripe cherries picked fresh off the tree. Garnering love and affection without even trying. He wanted that. Longed for someone he could call his. And due to those blinding feelings, he confused strong platonic feelings for attraction. 

Of course, there’s no doubt that Kiyoko’s pretty. She’s strong, capable, and a kind and loyal friend. She’s a great person. Tanaka still adored her just as much as he did then. But she’s better as a friend than a lover. 

But to be frank, getting his feelings out of the way was the easy part. It’s figuring out what to do with the new ones that was the hardest. It still remained true that he never had a girlfriend before. And although it would be very easy to just go up and ask you out, there was a part of him that felt there needed a bit more. 

There wasn’t much trust, but it was the only option he had. Tanaka Ryuunosuke was going to confide in the team. 

//

It was after practice. More importantly, after you had gone home. The whole team was together. Talking amongst themselves about a plethora of different things, some of which made no sense. But that's besides the point, Tanaka had a problem he needed to address. 

Daichi and Suga noticed that Tanaka had been quiet, and awfully tense too. It wasn’t like him. But of course, being how they are, they were going to get to the bottom of it. 

“Hey Tanaka,” Daichi asked, softly enough to keep quiet from the rest of the team. “Is something up?” 

“Yeah,” Suga chimed in.”You’ve been pretty reserved today, is there anything going on?” 

Although the conversation just hadn’t flown to the right time to bring it up, he was surprised that they had noticed anything was going on. _He_ didn’t even notice he was acting different. 

Tanaka put his left hand behind his head, scratching his neck anxiously. _This is it._ "Do you guys have any idea how to ask a girl out?" 

He has had a thousand different thoughts of ways to ask you out for the past couple of days. It wasn't that he was necessarily clueless in any way, it was that he wasn't confident. He was scared that it would be too sudden, or that maybe you would hate every single idea he could come up with. 

And let’s face it. To him, that was a very likely outcome. His only understanding of girls more or less came from three different sources-- Nishinoya’s arbitrary comments on what he overhears girls talk about in the halls, cheesy high school romance films, (Which he catches Saeko watching from time to time) and his older sister herself, _who would probably be considered the quintessence of what a normal girl_ **_wouldn’t_ ** _be._ Without some other opinion on the matter, he would most likely be screwed. 

Daichi and Suga stared dumbfounded at the boy in front of them. Tanaka had always acted so confident about his abilities in all things romance, so to see him being vulnerable about this of all things, was definitely a change of pace. Though, he said nothing more than that. He looked side to side, alternating his focus from each boy to the other, waiting for an answer. 

"Girls?-- did I just hear something about asking a girl out?" Nishinoya chimed in from the back. This prompted almost everyone from the team to look at the trio, Tanaka's face being the reddest out of the three from the sudden attention. "Why don't you just ask her out to dinner, man." 

Well no duh, He thought. The question is how. 

Daichi spoke up, "Maybe he thinks it would be too awkward to ask her to be alone with him like that?" He thought with his hand under his chin, turning his head to the side as he thought. "I think you should just be upfront about it. Does she know us?" 

Now everyone was staring at him directly, asking the question with just their eyes that they all wanted to know. Perhaps they all just assumed he was going to seriously ask out Kiyoko. 

“It’s y/n.” Tanaka stated flatly, Looking away from everyone as their faces lit up with excitement. He put his hands in his pockets, leaning back nonchalantly in attempts to keep his pride. Never once had he been this open about something like this, and here he was telling the team. He should have just asked Saeko. “So how am I supposed to do that?” 

“Well, maybe you should make sure she actually shows interest in you first.” Suga said calmly, Looking at him as if he was missing some kind of memo. 

“Again,” Tanaka began. “How am I supposed to do that?” 

“It’s simple, my man.” Nishinoya patted Tanaka on the shoulder assuredly, sharing his wisdom with the troubled boy in front of him. “Start making the small, smooth advances. If she doesn’t reject them then you’re probably in the safe.”

But he had been doing that. Well, he tried. 

Every time he attempted to even send you a text, he found himself rewriting it time and time again to make sure it was right. To make sure it didn’t come off as too forward or not caring enough. Cause god forbid, he needed you to know he cared. 

He tried to flirt. But every single sentence came out a jumble of words. The only thing he got out of his stuttering was your laugh, which was absolute music to his ears. 

Tanaka was horrible at flirting, that he knew. But something about the way you two clicked helped all of the conversation just flow. There was always something to talk about, always something to laugh at. 

Eventually, casual small talk and conversation turns into casual flirting, as natural as it is to breath. It just feels so right. The rush of adrenaline coursing through his veins, the trepid mannerisms you perform when you’re flustered. It’s irresistible, and he yearns for more. 

//

He met you in the hallway.

It was quick, it was impulsive, and frankly - it was totally stupid. You were walking to your next class, books held tightly to your chest. There was probably 7 minutes before you needed to be seated, so you were walking as fast as you could not to be late. 

He had been following you around the halls like a creepy stalker for the past 5 minutes, contemplating all of his life choices leading up to now. If he was any less insistent, his incessant thoughts of abandoning hope would have gotten to him. 

He eyed the back of your head and started quickening his pace to match yours until he was barreling through the hall. It wasn’t until he bumped into you that he realized what a bad decision that was. 

You fell flat on the ground, sending your books tumbling to the floor, bringing Tanaka with them. “Hey! What the he-”

Tanaka swiftly picked up your books, piling one after the other in his hands and holding them out to you politely. “Sorry, I guess I didn’t really see you there.” He chuckled to himself, attempting to take some of the heat and embarrassment off of him. _Nice one._

“Uh huh…” You observed him accusingly, taking your books from him and reciprocated his nervous laughter. 

“But it’s really funny,” This had proved to be so much harder than he had anticipated. “I actually did want to talk to you.” Tanaka held his gaze to a nearby window, focusing on the waving leaves of a tree in the school landscaping. 

“Oh?” You inquired. 

“Yeah uh - I was wondering…” he paused, taking a deep breath and holding his eyes shut tightly. “IwasWonderingIfMaybeYouWantedToGoOutToDinnerWithMeSometime? - Only if you want to though I don’t want to force you or anything haha.” He spoke fervently, only taking his final breath after rambling incomprehensibly.

He was afraid to meet your eyes after all of that, but when he did, he only saw you staring absently at his face. Either stunned or confused, he couldn’t really tell. \

You felt your cheeks bloom roses, filling your entire face like a flower patch. You weren’t expecting him to ask you out. Of course, it didn’t mean you weren’t happy about it. But something just didn’t feel real. He liked Kiyoko? 

But even though you didn’t say anything, Tanaka held his back straight with a feigned confidence. Though, he was ready to flinch and run away if you said no. There were only two answers you could possibly give, a fifty fifty chance you could either make or break his heart.

“Uh… sure.” Your face lit up, smiling sweetly with the one that he grew to treasure. 

“Wait, really?” He looked around the room surprisingly, raising his voice as he finally looked back to you. “Does this Friday after school work?” 

The sound of the school bell sent from hell woke you up from your daze. Sending your body into a panic. “Yes, that's fine!” You turned by your heels and paced halfway down the hallway, turning back at him when you realized you almost forgot. “See you then!” You smiled, waving your hand shortly before moving in the wink of an eye to your next class. 

He was completely overjoyed. There was a hint of anxiety in his heart due to the fear of completely messing up. But he would have plenty of time to worry about that later. For now, he was completely content with his overwhelming victory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't realize that I would end up needing to write so much to come to a satisfying ending. But here's the second installment and hopefully the third chapter will be out soon. As always, Thanks for reading!


End file.
